


Placement

by Ill_Ratte



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Aftercare, Anal Fingering, Consensual non-con, Gags, M/M, Object Insertion, PWP, Roleplay, Trans Gavin Reed, Transphobia, Vaginal Fingering, but as part of play, cum on chest, packer as a dildo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-01
Updated: 2020-05-01
Packaged: 2021-02-23 03:43:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 959
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23938537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ill_Ratte/pseuds/Ill_Ratte
Summary: Nines is finally able to put Gavin in his place
Relationships: Upgraded Connor | RK900/Gavin Reed
Comments: 6
Kudos: 106





	Placement

**Author's Note:**

> The idea for packer-fucking totally came from ListeningBoy, so kudos to him.  
> Leave a comment telling me what you think!!

Gavin jerked so beautifully against the bindings keeping him tied to the bed. His breathing, pulsing like a dying heartbeat, only completed the picture. Nines had never been more hard. 

“Why are you afraid, Detective?” Nines chuckled, bending down to face him. “You wanted this, didn’t you? That’s why you left that window open, and why you were playing with yourself so clearly in my view.” 

Gavin shook his head. He growled out something, too, but the gag muffled it. 

“Now, why don’t I unwrap my present?”

Gavin’s chest was already on full display, his night shirt yanked off in the struggle, heaving as his nipples peaked and darkened. Nines longed to bury his face I. The thick hairs that covered his supple breasts. But the real prize was still hidden. 

Nines tugged down Gavin’s pajama pants and boxers, tugging hard on the engorged clit jutting out from his folds. Nines had never seen something more pink and inviting. 

Gavin screamed harder against his gag. 

“What, Darling?” Nines laughed, sticking a finger in Gavin’s cunt. He gently pistoned it in and out. “Do you like this? Or should I try something different?” Nines twisted his fingers, and Gavin jerked against him. Tears had already began to bead at Gavin’s eyes. 

Nines pulled out, straightening up. Gavin’s eyes were so pretty even when wet. Nines unhooked his belt, folding it over in his hand and relishing how Gavin flinched away. 

The first hit made a loud thwack, striking on Gavin’s thigh. Gavin jiggled and howled, and Nines hit squarely across his cunt next. “You need to tell me if you like it, sweetheart.” He purred, layering another slap. 

When Gavin’s cunt was swollen and leaking, Nines stepped back. He surveyed the room, eyes alighting on a flaccid object in the corner. Gavin’s packer. 

Scooping it up, he waved it in Gavin’s face. Gavin’s eyes widened. “What’s this?”

Gavin grunted, and thrashed harder. 

“How dirty… did you really think you could fool anyone? With how fat your breasts are, how full your ass is even under those baggy clothes you hide in? We all know you’re a cock-hungry slut. I’m just going to prove it.”

Gavin was wet enough that the tip of the packer slipped in easily. Nines slid it to the base before inserting his finger into Gavin’s asshole. He relished the feeling, of how hot he was, of how Gavin tended at the intrusion. Snarled curses were barely legible beneath Gavin’s gag. 

“You like it.” He said, fucking the packer into Gavin again as he added another finger to his ass. 

Gavin shook his head. Nines yanked the packer out and slapped his face with it. 

“You enjoy this. Because you’re a nasty slut, and this is nothing more than a sex toy.” He let the packer trail limply down to Gavin’s cunt, forcing it inside as he scissored the fingers in Gavin’s asshole. 

Gavin remained still, his eyes squeezed shut. 

“This is just a toy for sex. You enjoy being fucked with it. I want you to nod.”

More tears beaded Gavin’s eyes. He nodded once. 

“Good boy.” Nines thrust the packer all the way to the base, increasing the tempo of his fingers in Gavin’s asshole. He considered yanking on Gavin’s clit again, but the thought of Gavin’s poor little t-dick straining against the air was too good to pass up. Besides, Testosterone would have migrated Gavin’s sense of pleasure enough that he could cum from stimulation there. Nines twisted his fingers until Gavin shuddered in ecstasy, Gavin’s tiny t-cock twitching. Gavin clenched hard around him, and Nines milked him through his orgasm. 

He was just as beautiful, if not more so, coming down from the orgasm as he was in the height of his passion. Nines had no problem with getting hard as he pulled himself from his trousers. 

He aimed his cock right at Gavin’s fat chest, still rising and falling rapidly with his labored breathing, and with a few brusque strokes he released ropy blue and white all over him. He imagined Gavin unable to clean it off, left tied up for hours as the cum dried and caught in his chest hair. 

He could, too. Leave Gavin tied up, and escape into the night. Instead, he snapped a picture. Gavin’s puffy cunt, red and swollen around his sagging packer, his little asshole still twitching and smeared with Gavin’s own juices, not to mention his rock-hard nipples and the glazed green eyes that tried to focus on Nines. He’d sent it around the office the next day, probably captioned (Those That consented to see it, at least.) “Faggot cunt put in place” was a good title, Nines mused as he pulled off Gavin’s gag. 

“Are you ok, baby boy? Did I scare you? Do you need some water?” 

Gavin gasped in air. “Water’s Good. And s’ok; it’s exactly what I wanted.”

“Are you sure?” Nines grabbed a water bottle from the bedside table, pushing it to Gavin’s lips. “Are your ankles hurt? Or your poor wrists?” Now that the scene was over, all he wanted was to bundle Gavin to his chest. Nines made quick work of Gavin’s binds, helping Gavin into a blanket. 

“M fine, Tin can.” Gavin smooched his face. “You uhh, did real good. Really loved all of the- the transphobia and shit.” 

Nines beamed. “If you’re sure… and thank you.” 

“Fuck, you did great. All I want now is to sleep.” Gavin hummed, nuzzling into Nines. 

“Well… while I want nothing more than to curl up with you, we have one more thing that we need to do first.”

Gavin’s eyes widened. “And what’s that?”

“Give you a bath, sweetheart.” Nines said, and he kissed Gavin on the lips.


End file.
